


Мать

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если уничтожать Старкиллер и возвращать домой блудного отбрыска отправилась Лея Органа, или "Постарайтесь сдаться папе, мама пленных не берёт".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "1.08 Лея|Кайло. Вместо Соло за блудным сыном отправилась мать и сумела вправить мозги."

\- Итак, генерал Лея Органа, - говорит Кайло Рен.  
Его слабая мать. Его жалкая, бесполезная мать.  
Та, что никогда не училась владеть Силой. Та, что могла лишь беспомощно смотреть, как её сын соскальзывает во Тьму. Та, что закрывала глаза на очевидное и надеялась на невозможное.  
Что ж.  
Она пришла сюда. Должно быть, для того, чтобы воззвать к сыновним чувствам, проникновенно вещать, что в нём ещё есть добро, и ждать, что сердце её выросшего мальчика растает, он выбросит меч в бездонный провал и обратится к свету.  
Глупее вышло бы, только если бы на Старкиллер явился его никчемный отец.  
Кайло, рыцарь Рен, протягивает руку. Схватить, сжать, смять. Волна Тьмы катится впереди него. Вот фронт волны накрывает Лею, и Кайло с любопытством наблюдает, как встречаются крохотная искра и всеобъемлющая чернота. Как чернота поглощает... Стоп.  
Она уже должна ломаться. Хрустеть и трескаться. Сыпаться осколками из его сжатого кулака.  
Кайло Рен ещё раз сжимает руку. В его пальцах лишь пустота.  
Мать стоит на мосту, скрестив руки на груди. Она смотрит спокойно и холодно. Она не вооружена. Ни меча, ни бластера.  
У неё хотя бы есть собственный меч? Кайло с некоторым удивлением понимает, что не знает ответа. Что он вообще о ней знает?  
Немолодая человеческая женщина. Генерал Сопротивления.  
\- Боишься? - спрашивает она, и голос прокатывается по всему огромному залу, не делаясь тише и не порождая эха.  
\- Тебя? Нет!  
\- А стоило бы.  
Стоило бы, - шепчет тьма, страх - источник силы. Стоило бы, стоило бы.  
\- Я уничтожу тебя, - Рен не угрожает, лишь постулирует неизбежное. Такова природа вещей. Тьма пожирает свет. Поглотит и эту крохотную яркую точку на самой границе видимости. Станет сильнее.  
Мать никак не отвечает. Лишь стоит и смотрит. С лёгким неодобрением.  
Когда она успела подойти ближе? Она не двигалась. Она не перемещалась.  
\- Ты призрак? Ты испытание, посланное мне? Ты наваждение?  
Она чуть усмехается. Она совсем рядом.  
Новая атака волной Силы уходит в пустоту. Удушение... соскальзывает. Его не на кого наложить. Меч...  
Кайло Рен выхватывает меч. Лезвие гудит и потрескивает. Как неисправный генератор щита на "Соколе".  
Всего лишь один удар. Было бы труднее, если бы он видел в лице Леи материнскую любовь. Если бы слышал мольбу. Если бы ощущал веру, что её мальчик жив под чёрной маской и в глубинах чёрной души.  
А на этот оценивающий спокойный взгляд так легко ответить, рубанув наотмашь. И плевать на детские сказки про "Если ты сразишь меня, я стану лишь сильнее".  
Ты станешь мёртвой.  
Лезвие движется медленно, будто сквозь воду. В голове хохочет Лидер Сноук.  
"Вот ты и попалась! Вы так предсказуемы", - кто эти "вы"? Люди? Приверженцы Света? Повстанцы? Скайвокеры?  
Мать всё это сразу. Сноук насмехается над ней.  
И вот ему-то мать наконец отвечает.  
"Нет. Это ты попался".  
Два потока Силы сшибаются посреди мироздания, скручиваются, красный меч затягивает в круговорот, рыцаря затягивает следом, и мост, на котором он стоит, и шахту, и астероид, и корабли, и сами звёзды.  
В этом круговороте сливаются вспышки бластеров, падающие с неба камни, запах мокрой шерсти, грязная ругань, синий росчерк чужого меча, отсветы пожара, снег в ботинках и грохот стационарного орудия, бьющего с поверхности по истребителям.

А потом они, Лея Органа и Кайло Рен, стоят в тёмном лесу, среди сугробов. Вдалеке догорает и взрывается база Первого Ордена, разваливается на куски глубоко в недрах её могучее супероружие.  
Лидера Сноука нигде не слышно.  
У Кайло в пыль рассыпался кристалл в световом мече.  
В небе идёт бой, в руинах базы идёт перестрелка, но это ненадолго: скоро здесь всё развалится, точно так же, как развалился кристалл. Земля под ногами вздрагивает.  
Бен облизывает сухие губы и говорит:  
\- Я и не знал, что ты так можешь.  
\- Ты про поединок воль? Главное было вытащить его из скорлупы. Раздразнить и не дать залезть обратно.  
\- Ты его убила.  
\- Да. Я его убила.  
\- Что будет со мной?  
\- Только то, что ты сам решишь, - Лея смотрит в небо. Качает головой, рявкает в коммуникатор: "Пава! Дэмерон! Убирайтесь оттуда!", а потом, переключив канал, в ответ на рычание вуки: "Уже иду, готовьтесь ко взлёту". И идёт прочь, увязая в снегу. Не слишком быстро, но целеустремлённо, как астродроид, взявший курс.  
\- Мам, - говорит Бен ей в спину.  
Она останавливается, нетерпеливо полуоборачивается. Указывает пальцем на него, потом куда-то вперёд, где, должно быть, ждёт "Сокол".  
И дальше идёт не оглядываясь.


End file.
